


Spring Cleaning

by cherrylng, SilveryxDark



Category: Jrock, ViViD (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Music, Sex Toys, Well this is going somewhere...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ko-ki found his old stage clothings back in the days of NoveliS and decides to try and see if it fits again. He just wished that Reno wasn't there when he was wearing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Feb. 12th, 2012

Spring cleaning sucked. That was what Ko-ki declared in his mind as he went though the junk in his closet. Who knew that he had so much junk stuffed away around his home? There were old drum sets of different sizes and functions he had used before that had holes and rips on them to make them unusable, game consoles that he was thinking of either keeping or donating away. Clothes that he could no longer fit into, spare CDs of when he went through some bands and recordings, the occasional old or broken drumsticks etcetera...  
  
Okay, so he had a lot of junk that he had somehow managed to cram in his closet or under the bed.  
  
All things considered, though, he was still better than Shin. That guy's room was really a mess, with things scattered all over the place. At least Ko-ki bothered to stuff his belongings into his closet and under the bed so they could not be seen.  
  
And then he caught sight of something pink and somewhat fluffy. Thinking it might be an old plush toy, he pulled it out, and then he grinned. This was no toy - this was one of his old costumes, way back when he was still in NoveliS. It certainly brought back memories. There was a slight stain on the shorts, and then Ko-ki found himself blushing. The things he had done wearing this...  
  
Ko-ki did not really mind though. Getting mind-blowing sex from one of the sexiest guys he had ever known was nice. He wondered if he could still fit into the costume. Well... no harm trying, was there? And he just had to be quick about it, before Reno (whom he had called to ask for spring-cleaning help) came up and saw him. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.  
  
He tried it on, ignoring the stains on the dress. Amazingly, he could still fit into the attire. But his brown hair seemed to clash with the style and colour of the dress. Well, at least he could still fit in it quite easily, and he looked in the mirror, smiling. Sure, his current hairstyle clashed with the outfit, but he still thought he looked rather good. Still cute enough.  
  
"Hey, Ko-ki, where do I put - whoa."  
  
Ko-ki looked up at the open door in shock, cursing himself for forgetting to close the door, and for trying on the outfit in the first place. Reno stood there, staring at him, and then there was a familiar glint in his eyes. Oh shit.  
  
"Trying back something from the past there, Ko-ki?" he asked, a smirk on his face while crossing his arms together.  
  
He leaned against the doorway, checking out on the drummer.  
  
"I-It's not what it looks like!" Ko-ki squeaked, pulling down the skirt as if to hide his shame.  
  
"Hm? All I think it looks like is that you found this and decided to try it on... although I do wonder why you never bothered to throw it away," Reno smirked.  
  
"Uh, didn't you have something to ask me?" Ko-ki asked desperately, trying to change the subject.  
  
Reno smiled coolly. "Well, I found a couple of old DVDs and I wasn't sure where to put them. But I don't think that matters much now, does it?" he said, eyeing Ko-ki from top to toe. "You still look so adorable..."  
  
Ko-ki blushed. He yelped when suddenly Reno walked towards him, closer and closer.  
  
"Do you still remember how I took you while wearing that dress?" Reno asked.  
  
"How can I forget?" Ko-ki whispered, looking down at the hem of the dress.  
  
Reno noticed his gaze and grinned, lifting the dress. His fingers brushed against Ko-ki's bare thighs, and it was all Ko-ki could do not to give another yelp. Reno clearly knew the effect that he was having on Ko-ki, and he looked at the dress again.  
  
"You never could get those stains out, huh?" Reno said.  
  
"It's your fault. I washed it a few times and it's still there," Ko-ki pouted.  
  
Reno smirked, fingering the hem of the dress. "Well, at least it's a reminder of old times. Why did you keep it, though?"  
  
Ko-ki hesitated. "Well, I... I couldn't bear to throw it away..." he admitted, blushing madly - yes, he had wanted to keep this reminder of his past relationship (for lack of a better word) with Reno, the man who had taken his virginity.  
  
"Want to replay our past again, right here?" Reno asked, licking his lips.  
  
Ko-ki stared at Reno's lips. Truth be told, he really would not mind having sex with Reno again. It had been a long time since they had been together like this, and even longer since their NoveliS days with each other.  
  
"Y-yes, please," Ko-ki replied, blinking wide, faux-innocent eyes at Reno.  
  
Reno smirked before pulling Ko-ki into a kiss. Ko-ki was pushed by the guitarist to walk backwards until the back of his knees hit the bedframe. He fell on top of the bed, with Reno in tow.  
  
"It's been a while since your bed got dirty, isn't it?" Reno asked.  
  
Ko-ki nodded, unable to speak, and Reno continued, "After all, every time you've had sex, it's been at other locations... Like backstage, or at someone else's house, yes? I've seen you, you know."  
  
"Stalker," Ko-ki mumbled, blushing.  
  
"No, I simply have sharp ears," Reno said and proceeded to nip Ko-ki's earlobe.  
  
"I don't do that anymore, the sleep with anyone thing. I have higher standards now," Ko-ki groaned. "I was immature."  
  
"No, you were a horny teenager in need of a release," Reno answered back.  
  
"S-Stop that," Ko-ki moaned.  
  
"Ryoga made you quite sensitive, didn't he?" Reno lightly blew his ear.  
  
Ko-ki shivered. He hated it when Ryoga used foreplay all day rather than just fuck him. But it made him sensitive to what he received from the outside. Nearly anything could stimulate him these days.  
  
Reno smiled at him, gently licking and sucking at his throat as his fingers caressed the nape of Ko-ki's neck. Ko-ki could not do anything but tremble and pant in arousal. He was already spreading his legs, not-so-secretly wanting more from Reno.  
  
"And I suppose that IV made you like rough sex?" Reno remarked casually, pushing up the dress.  
  
"Yes..." Ko-ki replied.  
  
Well, IV wasn't that rough on him when they did it the first few times. It was only eventually that IV let his instincts take over and Ko-ki just rode with the tides.  
  
"And Shin made you like cuddling," Reno chuckled, as he rubbed Ko-ki's erection through his boxers.  
  
"You really are a stalker," Ko-ki moaned, thrusting up into Reno's hand. "Why do I feel like you're going to do all of that to me?"  
  
Reno gave a husky laugh that sent shivers up Ko-ki's spine. "Smart boy."  
  
"What did you make me like then?" Ko-ki asked.  
  
"Toys," Reno smirked. "You still keep some with you, don't you, Ko-kl? The ones I bought for you, if you recall?"  
  
"Oh. Those. Yes," Ko-ki said, nodding towards the drawer.  
  
Lately, he had spent several lonely nights using those to pleasure himself, feeling too embarrassed to just call up someone for sex. It was good to have Reno with him again - nothing could ever beat human touch.  
  
"Want to start with the first gift I gave to you?" Reno asked.  
  
Ko-ki pulled it out. It was a purple vibrator that was his first sex toy given by Reno.  
  
"I'm glad you still remember what was the first," Reno cooed, taking the vibrator.  
  
He looked in the drawer and found a bottle of lube as well, one that seemed recently bought and used. With a smirk, he began to slather the vibrator in lube. Ko-ki waited impatiently, his entrance twitching by the time Reno was done. Reno set the vibration setting to medium and slid it in.  
  
"Oh god..." Ko-ki moaned, pushing himself back to force the vibrator go in deeper.  
  
"It's quite cute how horny you are," Reno smirked, watching Ko-ki thrust his hips in an effort to push the vibrator deeper into himself.  
  
"What the hell?" Ko-ki panted, not sure how 'cute' and 'horny' could be used in the same sentence.  
  
Reno shrugged and nudged the vibrator around, trying to find that one spot. He had been with Ko-ki long enough to find it quickly, and seeing Ko-ki arch up violently and cry out his name was one of the best things he had ever seen.  
  
"So beautiful," Reno muttered.  
  
"R-Reno!" Ko-ki moaned, bucking his hips hard.  
  
Reno wondered how long Ko-ki had gone without sex. His cock was rock hard, and already, he could see pre-cum leaking out from the tip. He leaned forward and licked the tip, savouring the bittersweet fluid. Ko-ki was moaning incoherently, fingers scratching the bedsheets.  
  
Ko-ki moaned in disatisfaction when Reno pulled the vibrator out and replaced it with the another toy, a dildo bought from Reno himself.  
  
This dildo was a bit bigger than the vibrator, thus stretching Ko-ki wider. Ko-ki moaned again as Reno began to thrust it in and out of him, in a rather rough manner. Ko-ki panted harshly, knowing that if this went on, he would definitely come very soon. It was only a question of whether Reno was going to let him.  
  
"R-Reno... please..." Ko-ki gasped.  
  
"Hmm, I think you forgot a word," Reno smirked.  
  
Ah, of course. "Reno-sama, please!" Ko-ki moaned.  
  
"Please what?" Reno raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Please... Let me cum," Ko-ki cried.  
  
"Then, I want you to come calling my name," Reno said, thrusting the dildo hard.  
  
"Yes!" Ko-ki cried, and then as Reno hit his prostate with the dildo another time, he gave a hoarse scream, "RENO-SAMA!"  
  
With that, he reached orgasm, his semen splattering onto his thighs and the dress. God damn it, now no amount of washing was ever going to get those stains off. He had no doubt that there would be more coming very soon.  
  
"I guess you need more time to wash this stain off," Reno chuckled. He lifted up Ko-ki's thigh and licked a long trail on his inner thigh. "Tell me, is this your first time that someone is fucking you with your dress on?"  
  
"Y-yes... Reno-sama..." Ko-ki moaned helplessly, helplessly bucking up towards Reno.  
  
"I never want to see you in this dress with someone else... or I'm going to get so  _jealous_ , you know?" Reno breathed, his fingers slowly stroking the drummer's cock.  
  
Ko-ki gasped, head tilted back against the bed. "N-no, never..."  
  
"What do you want me to do next, Ko-chan?" Reno asked. "Do you want me to continue on until I use up all the toys I gave to you? Or do you want me to fuck you?"  
  
Ko-ki bit his lip. He desperately wanted Reno to fuck him, but at the same time, he wanted this round of sex to last longer. He had no wish for it to end so soon.  
  
"Can you do b-both?" he asked, cheeks flushed as he avoided Reno's gaze in embarrassment.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea," Reno grinned evilly. "So does that mean I can double penetrate you with another dildo?"  
  
The guitarist took out a different kind of dildo. It was slightly longer, thicker with ridges and bumps on it and even came with a vibrating bullet inside it. Ko-ki widened his eyes, letting out a soft whimper at the thought. That would be so good.  
  
"Mm, I remember this too," Reno said, fingers lightly stroking the tip of the dildo.  
  
He smiled at Ko-ki. It had been the third and last dildo he had bought for Ko-ki, not long before NoveliS split up. He remembered the days when he had Ko-ki writhing and moaning under him, with that very dildo in him. He could barely wait to recreate that scene once again.  
  
Reno applied a lot of lube on the dildo and positioned it against Ko-ki's entrance. He rubbed the head against the drummer's entrance in a teasing way.  
  
"How badly do you need this inside of you?" Reno asked, eyes filled with lust looking at him.  
  
"Please, I need it really badly!" Ko-ki replied, moaning helplessly.  
  
"Really badly?" Reno asked teasingly, rubbing it against the ring of muscle again.  
  
Ko-ki was close to tears, gasping, "Yes, really really badly! Please, Reno-sama! I need it!"  
  
Reno gave another smile, and finally pushed the head of the dildo into Ko-ki. Ko-ki sobbed with relief and pleasure, shivering at the sensation of the bumps rubbing against his inner walls and entrance.  
  
"It's so hard to believe that the Ko-ki I met who was so energetic and innocent would look like this today," Reno murmured. "Want me to play some music to keep us entertained?"  
  
Ko-ki whimpered, this time in protest. "I need you, please..." he whispered.  
  
Reno hit the switch on the dildo, and it began buzzing away inside of Ko-ki. Ko-ki arched back and moaned once more. Reno smiled and he stood, walking over to the speaker system, where a shelf of CDs stood proudly. He scanned the stack, and then he grinned.  
  
"Here's something from GazettE-senpai," he cooed.  
  
He retrieved their album TOXIC and popping the disc into the player. He skipped the songs until he came to the seventh track - MY DEVIL ON THE BED. It was not long before a heavy drum and bass beat reverberated out of the speakers.  
  
Taking a glance at Reno, his smirk that seemed to be a permanent feature on his face whenever he was amused, the way he strutted around, his movements telling him that the guitarist was a predator, not a prey. Now with that song on, Ko-ki thought that Reno really  _did_  look like a Devil on his bed, taking him to hell and back.  
  
Reno stripped his shirt quickly and tossed it carelessly onto the floor, before he settled back on the bed. Their senpai's husky vocals in the song seemed utterly perfect for the current setting they were in, and then Reno tipped up Ko-ki's chin and kissed him deeply. It was positively sinful, and yet Ko-ki could not help but enjoy it.  
  
Reno only bothered to unzip his jeans and pulled out his hard, neglected cock. He nudged its head above the dildo and pushed in, the lubricant already inside of Ko-ki to ease the push in.  
  
"Oh - oh fuck..." Ko-ki moaned, breathing heavily as he attempted to ignore the burning sensation of pain and focus on the equally-intense pleasure.  
  
"I've missed being in you," Reno groaned, slowly pushing the whole length of his cock into Ko-ki.  
  
"M-missed you i-in m-me, too..." Ko-ki whispered, panting.  
  
After waiting until Ko-ki was used to having two dicks inside of him, Reno put his hand on the dildo to keep it in while he pulled out and thrust in, hard.  
  
"Ko-ki... you feel so fucking good," Reno groaned, thrusting in time with the beats of the song.  
  
By now, Ko-ki was moaning incoherently, completely unable to form proper sentences. He dug his nails into Reno's back, and Reno was certain that there would be blood and marks. But for now he could not care less, as he slammed hard into Ko-ki. Gods, he looked so pretty and adorable in the dress.  
  
Ko-ki's face made it hard for him to stop whatever he would be doing to the drummer. His mind repeated the words 'want more, want more'.  
  
"Come on," Reno growled. "Call my name, Ko-chan."  
  
Ko-ki took a few moments to register that order in his head, and then he gasped, "R-Reno-sama! M-more, Reno-sama!"  
  
"Louder," Reno hissed, punctuating his syllables with fierce thrusts.  
  
"RENO-SAMA!!!" Ko-ki screamed when a particularly hard thrust sent his body into an electrifying pleasure.  
  
"You're so dirty, I want to let the others see you like this," Reno said while licking his earlobe.  
  
He pulled out his cellphone and started taking pictures of this erotic scene. Ko-ki blushed, trying to cover his face.  
  
"R-Reno-sama!" he whimpered, muscles clenching tightly around Reno's cock and the dildo.  
  
"Ah fuck, Ko-ki," Reno groaned, throwing his phone down on the pillow and kissing Ko-ki harshly as he continued thrusting hard into him.  
  
"R-Reno-sama... I'm close..." Ko-ki panted and moaned, his eyes rolling back from the overwhelming pleasure that he was enjoying.  
  
No sooner had he said than Reno slammed hard into his prostate again, sending Ko-ki completely over the edge. He came again, more violently this time, as he arched up and screamed out Reno's name, his nails scoring the guitarist's back.  
  
"Fuck Ko-ki," Reno growled, thrusting a few more times before he slammed in deep and released himself inside the drummer.  
  
Ko-ki gave a whimper, shuddering from the aftershocks of his climax and the sensation of Reno's hot seed trickling out of him. He let go of Reno and lay spread-eagled on his bed, too exhausted to do anything else.  
  
Reno, panting, pulled out of Ko-ki and also pulled out the sticky, soiled dildo. He pressed a quick kiss to Ko-ki's cheek, and then he went about cleaning up all the toys and putting them back in the drawer, along with getting a wet towel to clean up Ko-ki and himself. Then, he went to switch off the speakers and replace the CD where it should have been, before returning to the bed.  
  
"Tired...." Ko-ki whined.  
  
It felt as if an anvil had fallen on his head to remind him that he still had a ton of stuff to clean up for his 'spring cleaning'.  
  
Reno smiled kindly at him this time, and said, "We'll leave it for another day then, when you aren't this tired."  
  
"It's all your fault," Ko-ki whined, burying his head in his pillow.  
  
"You can't say you didn't enjoy it," Reno grinned.  
  
Ko-ki felt his cheeks grow warm again. "Shut up..."  
  


* * *

  
  
"You didn't wash it, did you?" Reno grinned holding up the dress weeks later.  
  
"I-I was busy! And I didn't see it get into my laundry bag at all!" Ko-ki sqeaked.  
  
"Or did you just want to keep this reminder?" Reno teased, looking at the dress.  
  
Ko-ki's cheeks were bright red by now. "N-no! It really slipped my mind!" he protested, although what Reno said was half-right.  
  
"Want to do it again? For old time's sake?" Reno asked.  
  
Ko-ki glared at Reno. "Are you ever going to stop asking me that?"  
  
"Well, I'm the only one who gets to see and  _fuck_  you in a dress," Reno smirked.  
  
"Not that dress," Ko-ki mumbled. "It's... it's too dirty. I need to wash it."  
  
Reno beamed. "So you have more dresses, Ko-chan?"  
  
Ko-ki meekly nodded, blushing till his face was red.  
  
Reno raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Go change in your room. Tell me when you're done."  
  
  
END


End file.
